1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device for photographing a subject, installed in a facility, e.g., theme park, etc., a terminal device carried by the subject, and an imaging system including the imaging device and the terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services are provided wherein a camera is installed at a particular spot in an attraction in a facility such as a theme park, and a user riding on a ride in the attraction is photographed. A photographic image obtained in this way is printed out and offered to the user.
A system has been proposed wherein: a base station which can communicate data is placed in a facility; the base station receives image data representing a photographic image, transmitted from a digital camera including a communication means together with identification information of the digital camera; the image data received by the base station are printed out; and prints are sorted according to the identification information (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-197407). Another system has been proposed wherein: a camera is lent to a visitor to a facility; and image data shot by the lent camera are transmitted to an image storage device and printed out (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-309284).
Further, an imaging device has been proposed, which enables easy following of a subject of photography by: attaching an infrared transmitter to the subject; detecting a signal output from the infrared transmitter using a camera; and displaying the detected signal (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-23359).
However, in the systems described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-197407 and Japanese. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-309284, a person carrying the camera cannot become the subject. Therefore, there is a problem that there are no or only a few photographic images of the person carrying the camera when images are photographed in the facility. Further, since it is often impossible to perform photography while riding a ride in an attraction, it is difficult to record an image of the visitor enjoying the attraction as a photographic image.
On the other hand, if images are photographed by the camera installed in the attraction, it is possible to record the image of the user enjoying the attraction in the photographic image. However, the user who was the subject needs to find the photographic image of him/herself from among many photographic images displayed at an exit of the attraction, which is extremely troublesome for the user. Further, when time passes after riding on the attraction, the photographic images will no longer be displayed. Therefore, if the user fails to order the photographic image of him/herself, the user will never be able to obtain the photographic image. Additionally, space for displaying the photographic images is necessary in the facility.